


Hello From the Other Side/来自另一端的问候

by aoiselina



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: EC老年组, M/M, One-Shot, X-Men: Days of Future Past Spoilers, X-men - Freeform, 并不是HE, 渣万
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/pseuds/aoiselina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“好吧，你一直都知道的。我不认同你的做法，从来不。只要我还活在这世上一天，我就不会对你的所作所为鼓掌喝彩。”Charles在Erik反驳前，用下一句话将他所准备好的几十句辩解堵了回去，“但这并不妨碍我爱你。“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello From the Other Side/来自另一端的问候

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> ※ 灵感与标题来自于Adele的歌曲《Hello》，最近被这首歌洗脑循环了，感觉十分适合相爱相杀的CP（EC和GGAD），忍不住写了一篇one-shot。个人感觉这歌词适合Erik对Charles表达，但考虑到中二万的性格，我实在无法想象他对Charles说抱歉的模样（笑）。反正这是一首让人心塞不已的歌。  
> ※ 时间设定为X-men DOFP之后的和平年代。  
> ※ 青年组&老年组均有出现。
> 
> 首发Lofter@aoiselina

**1.  
**

   
时光荏苒。   
   
变种人们经历了一场又一场漫长残酷的斗争，留下的血与泪汇成大洋，终于在他们即将失去对人类的最后一丝希 望之前获得了所谓的和平——大多国家的政府选择承认与众不同的人种的存在，甚至成立了专门的变种人部门，负责处理变种人相关事宜和案件，并为变种人提供各 方面帮助——Hank McCoy有幸成为第一任部长。   
   
尽管如此，变种人确实对普通人类造成一阵不小的恐慌，一时间谣言百出——大到 发生在全世界各地的恐怖活动，小到地方盗窃事件，都被反对让变种人融入社会而不隔离处理的激进分子当成变种人所为， 并拼命散播「变种人将会统治地球」、 「变种人是外星人派来的」这些荒谬的想法。   
   
庆幸的是，大部分人类都在试图接纳变种人。   
   
Charles作为变种人 之中的先驱，每一天都在尽自己的最大努力改善变种人的生存现状、争取他们的合法权益。他公开了自己的身份，参加大大小小的论坛讲座，选择性地接受曝光率较 高的采访，并以变种人为课题发表论文。重要的是，他为了有超能力的孩子们重新开办学校，并与Hank、Alex他们一起去寻找那些对自己的能力不知所措的 少年少女们，甚至收养了几个因特殊能力而被父母抛弃的可怜孤儿，但更多的学生是在家长带领下按响了那扇大黑铁门的门铃。   
   
最初因为人手师资不够，Charles他们忙得焦头烂额，常常是由Charles教一整个学校的学生，而Alex得负责他们所有人的训练。然而随着时光迁移，一切都缓缓走上正轨。   
   
也许忙碌是好事。   
没有喘息的间隙，代表Charles不会闲下来胡思乱想。他拒绝记忆如潮水般冲刷他的大脑，因为那些记忆碎片上大多映着Raven与Erik的脸庞，回想起他们会使他难过好一阵子。   
   
与Charles不同，Erik选择了一条截然相反的道路。   
   
当Charles忙着学习如何成为一名好教师并享受他的教学时，由Erik率领的Brotherhood逐渐壮大。   
   
Erik招纳的成员大多处于壮年时期，长期生活在社会压迫下产生了扭曲世界观和极端想法的变种人，并熟知如何运用自己的能力。Charles不得不怀疑，也许有几起犯罪事件确实是他们所为。他对Erik该死的了解，也深知他什么都敢做。   
   
Charles至始至终反对Brotherhood的成立。事实上它导致了更多变种人的死亡，为何不试图友善对待这个社会？抗拒主流永远行不通，更何况他们只占人口的那么一小部分，少得微不足道。   
   
Charles坚信一切都会好起来的，他的信念从未动摇。 

Erik从来都唾弃他的天真，是个纯粹的乐观者、理想主义、甚至渴望乌托邦。但每当这时Charles会在心里告诉自己要忍耐——让时间证明他是正确的。

 

**2.**

   
对Hank等人而言，Charles与Erik继白宫事件后再没见过面。   
他们不知道，Erik其实私底下来过学校几次。但他绝不承认自己是特地为了见Charles而来。   
   
Erik会悄无声息地出现在他书房的落地窗旁的梧桐树下，凝视着Charles伏案阅读，或用他那支价值不菲的钢笔流畅地写着什么，但Erik站不了多久，对方就会抬头，微笑着问他是否进来喝一杯、或是下一局棋。   
   
哪怕他们最终背道而驰，曾经的友谊不再延续，有些东西是根深蒂固的。   
   
“午安，Erik。”   
“Hello，old friend.”   
   
Erik带着那可笑的深红色金属头盔，以及他的披风——Magneto的标志性打扮，但Charles仍然坚持叫他的名字。   
   
Charles常怀疑他是否常年只穿这么一件衣服。他的审美观也连带着时间迁移消失了么？但他将自己的玩笑话咽回喉咙，因为毒舌的Erik将会大大嘲笑一番他的新发型，并为自己未老先衰的老朋友感到惋惜。   
   
他们心平气和地向对方问好，沉默地下一局棋，然后等待对方先开口引出话题——Erik居多。   
   
他们谈论最多的还是有关变种人的变革，然后事情将完全不出乎意料地往疯狂的方向发展——他们的意见出现分歧，不自觉地扬起嗓音，Erik全身的神经紧绷，Charles的眉毛拧成死结，沉闷不愉快的气氛弥漫在周身。   
   
“告诉我，Erik。你的种种举措——当真是为了变种人的未来，还是单纯的出于你漫无节制的野心？”   
“为什么会这么想？你知道我一直为了我们的兄弟姐妹们而奋斗。“   
“然而在你的带领下，Brotherhood的伤亡人数十分可观。”Charles顿了顿，无所畏惧地紧盯对方的双眸，试图通过心灵的窗户窥视对方的心思，“维护变种人的权益？这只是一个让你发动战争的理由。”   
   
「如果你的目的是为了发动战争——我将会倾尽全力阻止你伤及这世界。」Charles暗自想道，可惜他的想法无法透过头盔钻进Erik的脑袋里。   
   
Erik藏在棋盘下的手握成拳，但两秒钟后又松开了。“收起你泛滥成灾的善心，Charles。我以为这么久不见你会有所改变。”   
“两败俱伤是最坏的结局。”Charles的叹息轻得几不可闻，“前天在也门边境发现的某国首脑的专机残骸也是你的成果？”   
   
Erik抬了抬下巴，没有反驳，更不后悔他的决定。   
   
“说真的，就因为那些政客提出了对变种人不利的政策？他们甚至还未进行投票通过法案。”   
“为了保护变种人，要将一切可能性扼杀在摇篮。而你——”Erik的眼神尖锐如刀锋，近乎恶毒的讥讽道。“你厌恶一切dirty work，因为那会弄脏你的手。”   
“Erik，我们与平凡人类几乎是一样的。从遗传学的角度而言，DNA序列上细微差别导致我们获取了特殊能力，而这种差别太微不足道。”   
“别搬出你那套科学理论说服我。”   
   
他们就此开始了新一轮无休止的争论。最终不欢而散——事实上，Erik没有一次不是怒气冲冠地离开书房的。他好几次弄碎了台灯的灯泡、扭曲了他的钢笔。Charles暗自庆幸他的轮椅是100%非金属制。   
   
转身前，Erik口气生硬地控诉——   
“你从来不尝试着理解我！”   
   
话一出口，Erik注意到 Charles脸上飞快闪过一丝受伤的表情。   
对方的语气使他徒然回想起几年前在飞机上的那一幕。   
只不过，现在的Charles不再是当年脆弱不堪的弱虫了。   
   
“那么你呢，Erik？你从来不静下心认真听我的话，而是只顾着将我辩得哑口无言。”对方迅速恢复正常，嗓音却失去了以往的温厚，“但你知道那是不可能的。”   
   
……   
   
Charles 和Erik都了解事情会发展成这样——就在他们互相打招呼时，他们已经能够遇见每一次谈话的结局。尽管如此，尽管要忍耐对方一成不变的愚蠢观点，尽管两人 和平共处只是遥不可及的妄想，Erik总会不由自主地悄然降临在Xavier Mansion的一角，等着Charles将他迎入屋内。但不久之后Charles的微笑就会像入了水的盐迅速融化。   
   
他们的每次会面正如马灯剧场重复播放，反反复复，毫无新意，两败俱伤。   
逐渐地连Erik也倦了，自己抱有一丝希冀前来，却总是积攒了一肚子的怒火匆匆而去。   
逐渐地他减少了来Mansion的次数。   
直到——他停止了与Charles的一切来往。   
 

**3.**

   
老去的Charles身上再也体现不出当年的年少轻狂，Erik却不同，从Raven那里听说，Erik变得更加偏激固执了，并且毫不忌讳地体现在行为举止上。   
从某种意义上来看，他的老年症状表现得更明显。   
   
他们已不再年轻。   
他们已没有多少时间可以浪费了。   
   
Charles培养出一批又一批优秀的变种人学生，Storm、Jane、Scott、Logan……时间的试炼让他成为一位卓越的领袖和备受爱戴的老师，但远远不仅如此，学生们将他当成了父亲。一个永远值得依靠、天塌了也能保护他们的人。   
   
年轻一代们以为Charles没有弱点，除了生理上的缺陷，他是无懈可击的。然而只有Charles清楚，一旦牵扯到Erik相关的事，他总是反应过度。   
   
他无法将有关Erik的全部记忆锁进内心深处的小黑屋，他尝试过，但很快就放弃了。他始终放不下他，每当Raven定期来探访这位心灵上伤痕累累的老人时，他会不可抑制地提到Erik，询问对方的近况，尽量不表现得太明显。   
   
只有在意识到Raven说谎时或刻意隐瞒时，他才会不动声色地潜入她的脑海寻找真相（他所窥见的事实永远都是令人懊恼的）。   
   
此刻，Raven——Erik现在的得力下属，Brotherhood的二把手，正规规矩矩地坐在他对面，手指不安地绞在一起。暖和的阳光从宽敞的窗外洒进来，笼罩在她流金般闪耀的发丝上。   
   
“听着，Charles，我不知道你那颗聪明过人的脑袋壳里在想什么。但这很反常——你以前从不主动联系我。”   
Charles陷入短暂地静默之中。Raven眨眨眼，兄长的状态令她开始忧虑。   
   
“……究竟怎么了？”   
“Raven，我知道这很难以置信，也不要问我理由——”过了一会儿，Charles平静地作出回应。“我希望能够联络上Erik。”   
“为什——”Raven的反应不出所料，等她反应过来时质疑声戛然而止。“我是说，怎么突然想联系他？他最近很好。怒我直言，我不觉得你找我有什么用，难道要我劝他摘下那其丑无比的头盔么？”   
   
Charles不作回答，淡然地盯着Raven。他湛蓝的透彻眼眸宛如光芒射入深海之中所呈现的美妙色泽，与大部分老人浑浊的瞳孔截然不同，蕴藏了很多人一辈子也累积不了的睿智与魄力。   
   
Raven蓦地意识到什么，然后她头痛地揉着太阳穴，发出一小阵抱怨声——她的行为让人完全无法把她和冷血杀手Mystique联系到一起。   
 “天呐——告诉我这不是真的……Charles你究竟在想什么？我怀疑Magneto即使在睡觉时也不会摘头盔。”   
“Erik。”Charles纠正道。   
“不，他讨厌别人这样叫他。”   
   
在Charles的坚持下，Raven勉为其难答应他的要求。Charles从不为谁低下他高贵的头颅，除非真的有十分重要的事要与Erik联络。   
   
Raven这一次在Charles的挽留下待到很晚。曾经的兄妹坐在厨房里铺着碎花桌布的小桌上聊了很久，仿佛要将藏在胸膛里十几年的真心话倾倒而出。   
   
“你们两个人若是为了同样的理想并肩奋斗，必然会有伟大的事发生。”   
   
她的坦白让Charles苦笑不已。从Raven嘴里听到这句话感觉很微妙。   
他们这一代不主动提起Erik与Charles的往事，但对于二人如同天然磁石相互吸引的关系心知肚明。至于小辈们，根本没听Charles提起过那位昔日的伙伴和今日站在对立面的Magneto。    
   
“不可置否，Raven，但已为时已晚。不要妄想改变两个固执的老头子。”Charles侧过头，望向那片被星光布满的静谧天际。   
“抱歉，我收回先前的评价。”她干巴巴地嘲讽，“根本不是什么伟大的人物，我只看到了两个永远走直线的人，相信自己总是正确的傻瓜。”   
   
Charles不得不承认Raven的描述生动形象。若要再精准一点——他和Erik占据了直线的两端，之间相隔的距离需要以公里计算，永远走不到一块儿。   
   
Raven离开前，Charles亲了亲她的脸颊，这样亲昵的互动让Raven恍惚以为自己穿越回了几十年前，仿若自己还是个爱撒娇的小姑娘，喜欢钻到兄长怀里听他念乏味枯燥的论文，富有磁性的丝滑嗓音缭绕在耳边，伴她入眠。   
   
“Charles，你……今天不太一样。”Raven重新变回Mystique形态，琥珀色的双眸灼灼生辉，语气有些温柔。   
“我只是想通了一些事。”   
“我是说你的行为——这让我感到自己很年轻。”   
“噢，Raven。”Charles的轻叹声中藏着一丝宠溺，“无论如何，你始终是我的妹妹。”   
   
Raven轻咬下唇，他的话语如羽毛轻柔擦过她的内心。她背对着他往门外走去，再也没有勇气回头注视他那覆盖在纤长的睫毛下、散发深邃光芒的眼。   
   
Charles永远无条件地向她敞开怀抱，只要她愿意，她就能回来。而她……似乎从未为了Charles做过什么。   
   
Raven走出Mansion时暗自发誓，她会想办法说服Erik脱下那该死的头盔。   
 

**4.**

   
Raven离开后，Charles时常独自待在书房，闲度白天与黑夜。   
此刻的Charles甚至没有多余的精力再给学生上课，并早早就将接班人的事宜安排好，享受他短暂安宁的退休生活。过往和现在的学生们成群结队地来他的书房找这个孤独的老年人聊聊天，Charles也认真扮演着一位和蔼慈祥的老爷爷。   
   
但更多时候，他享受独处，迷失在自我庞大的精神世界中。   
   
他的书桌上摊着一本自己喜爱的书籍，手边是一支略旧的钢笔（自从Erik拒绝探访后，他的一支钢笔能用很久）。看累了就会抬头，身子微微向轮椅上靠去，膝上盖着温暖的羊毛毯，阖上眼在心中呼唤Erik。   
   
倘若他的大脑里装有一部电话（有学生这么评价他的读心能力），那么回应他的就是一片忙音。他每天、每隔数小时就会拨通一次号码，但另一端的人迟迟没有接通。   
   
他只能等待。   
   
……   
显然，Charles等不了多久——时间对于他而言已经成了奢侈品，难以想象他们曾将人生大部分的岁月用来抗拒对方的立场。   
   
所以当他的声音总算传达到那一端的Erik并得到对方答复时，Charles重重松了口气，仿佛了解了一桩心事似的。   
   
“Hello，你能听到吗？是我。”这毕竟是世界上唯一一只能拨通内心的电话，Charles不怕自己找错了人。   
“……你该感谢Mystique。”   
“我希望这不会打搅到你。”Charles小心翼翼地说，他知道对方有多排斥心灵交流。但他的机会有限。他甚至和Hank提前表达了希望自己归宿大海的意愿。   
   
“拜托，Charles，别告诉我这回有人从过去穿越过来了。”老天，Erik何时变得如此有幽默感了？   
“很遗憾不是。”他说，“我只是一个想和你叙叙旧的蹒跚老人。”   
那头的人花了好一段时间消化他的话，长到足以让Charles怀疑他是否重新戴上头盔。   
   
“Erik？”   
“……我还在听。”   
   
“人们说时间治愈一切，但我想这招对我是起不到什么作用了。因为早就在很久很久以前，你就用钢铁般的利爪将我对你的种种期待和信念撕得粉碎，那些伤疤甚至无法愈合。”   
   
“别和我说你已经闲到没事要开控诉大会。”   
“Erik，你我都知道时间不多了。”   
   
Charles的话如巨大的洪钟震响Erik的心，他没有再反驳他，而是耐着性子听下去。   
   
“我 不知道这是否是我们之间最后一次谈话，我甚至不明白自己为何要找你，这十分古怪，连Raven也这么说，我为自己的矫情感到抱歉。但你无法想象我有多怀念 曾经我们所度过的蜜饯般的日子——你、我、那些活力十足的年轻人，我们。”Charles顿了顿，确认对方还在听后继续说下去，“我明白你从不后悔你所走 的每一步，但你是否也会像我一样，偶尔眷念那短暂无虑的时光？”   
   
他在脑中回放着关于过去的片段——蜜饯般的日子，希望能传达到Erik那端。   
   
“Charles，你在明知故问。但人总得往前看，而不是停留于原地。”Erik放缓的语调，收敛了他在外人面前展现的强硬态度。他们的谈话听上去像一对相识多年的旧友，仿佛回到多年前的最初。   
   
“是、是。我们早就将这一页翻过去了。”他口中活力十足的年轻人们也不再年轻，甚至绝大多数已经消失在历史的漫漫长河中，被他们的家人朋友所遗忘。   
   
“Charles，你现在听上去确实像极了一个爱念念叨叨的老头子，我有点不习惯。”Erik说，“你可以像往常般尽情地评击批驳我，我开始怀念这些了。”   
   
“好吧，你一直都知道的。我不认同你的做法，从来不。只要我还活在这世上一天，我就不会对你的所作所为鼓掌喝彩。”Charles在Erik反驳前，用下一句话将他所准备好的几十句辩解堵了回去，“但这并不妨碍我爱你。”   
   
他说得顺其自然，仿若事实本该如此。   
——本该如此。   
   
抛开理想、抛开立场、抛开残忍的现实、抛开对彼此深深的深深的伤害、抛开追崇者们对他们所怀抱的种种期望，回归人类最原始纯粹的情感——   
   
他们之间有爱情。   
   
……   
Erik波澜不惊的脸庞上产生了裂痕。   
Charles的话通过他的大脑扩散到全身，啃噬着身体每一个角落。随即，难以言喻的伤感如海啸席卷理智，压得他窒息。   
   
另一端，Charles嘴角泄出的叹息声低沉沙哑。刚才的那番话仿佛费劲了他全身所剩不多的能量。在没有用Cerebro的情况下远距离与Erik保持沟通本就十分消耗精力，早就步入暮年的虚弱老人家根本承受不起，哪怕他对超能力的掌握已炉火纯青。   
   
他的额头隐隐传来阵痛，但他失去了抬手去揉的力气。    
   
“我怀疑现在说这些已无法打动你，不过这又如何。道别时应该说些煽情的话。”   
“Charles，你……你的状况不太稳定，你应该立刻停止——”直到Charles的意识变得恍惚和断断续续，Erik也注意到情况不对劲了。时隔多年，他再次展露出关切的一面。   
   
“不，不需要了。我已经传达了我想说的。Erik，这是道别。”   
   
Erik能感受到Charles的气息正缓缓退出他被侵占的大脑，如同一团迅速流失的空气。他下意识地要伸手，却发觉他们彼此的距离相隔公里，他什么也抓不住。   
焦躁不安的情绪使他全身的细胞都在叫嚣，讽刺的是，他们的角色对调，现在换成他一遍遍呼唤Charles。  

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hello, old friend? Can you hear me?”

“……”

没有回音。

 

**-END-**


End file.
